


Sugar Quills and Liquorice wands

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Candy, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Honeydukes, Ravenclaw, Surprises, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 08:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Y/N was excited for her first date with her new boyfriend Oliver Wood but when she wakes up the day of the Hogsmeade trip she finds she’s too sick to go out. After being bummed all day she’s surprised by a certain someone.





	Sugar Quills and Liquorice wands

To say Y/N was excited would’ve been an understatement. After years of crushing on the Gryffindor quidditch captain Oliver Wood he finally asked her out on a date. They were going to Three Broomsticks on the next Hogsmeade trip. She couldn’t even believe he remembered her. They had been partners a few times in different classes but Y/N never thought she made an impression on him.

The night before she was so giddy that she couldn’t help but the smile just at the thought of Wood. “Oi, Y/N! What’s up with you?” Y/N shook herself out of her daydream to see her friend Zeke snapping his fingers in her face. “You know exactly what’s up.” Y/N said defensively. “Oh sorry I forgot about your hot date but we need to get this potion homework done or Snape will have our hides.” Zeke said turning back to his scroll of parchment. 

Y/N managed to get it done before she got too tired and had to go to bed. She got ready but soon found there was no way she could fall asleep. She was way to excited for tomorrow but some how she managed to knock herself out. 

When she woke up the next day something felt off. Her head was basically throbbing and her throat was so sore it hurt to breath. She got dressed and decided she needed to go to see Madam Pomfrey. She was hopeful that it was nothing a simple potion or spell couldn’t fix but sadly it wasn’t that easy. Pomfrey gave her medication and said she could go back to her commons room but barred her from the Hogsmeade trip. That hurt Y/N more than the sickness every could but she understood why and didn’t try to argue. She just went back up to the Ravenclaw commons room trying to hold back her tears. 

When Y/N opened the door she saw everyone standing in the commons room excited to go out. Y/N tried to ignore everyone. She didn’t want to be reminded of what she was missing. She almost got to the entrance of the dorm rooms when she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned her head to see Zeke. “Where are you going? We’re leaving soon.” He said. Y/N shook her head and said in a hoarse voice “I can’t go. Pomfrey said I’m too sick.” Y/N felt the tears forming in her eyes. 

“Oh I’m so sorry. But hey I’ll make sure to get you something at Honeydukes.” He said pulling her into a hug. Flitwick called for the people going on the trip to leave. Zeke started to turn away when Y/N said “Hey, Zeke! Make sure to tell Wood what happened. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.” Zeke nodded in response and Y/N headed up to her dorm. 

Oliver was waiting in the Great Hall. Everyone was starting to leave but he didn’t want to give up on Y/N. She wouldn’t just not go without telling him. He turned to look at the group of Ravenclaws entering the Great Hall but didn’t see Y/N among them. He started to give up hope. Maybe Y/N didn’t really like him that much after all. He started to turn to out to the carriages when he heard someone calling his name. 

He turns to see Zeke trying to catch up to him. “Hey.” He said out of breath. He stops for a second and said “Y/N couldn’t come today. She got really sick and Pomfrey said it would be better if she didn’t go.” Oliver started to feel better. Of course Y/N wouldn’t purposely stand him up but he felt sorry for Y/N. He knew how excited she was when he asked her out. Hell, she couldn’t even have a conversation without bring it up. “Oh, thanks for telling me.” Wood replies back. 

The whole ride to Hogsmeade Wood is trying to figure out how to make it up to Y/N. He feels so bad that she had to miss their date. He wants her to know that it doesn’t matter to him but how would he even do that? Once he gets out to Hogsmeade he decides to get her something. But then again what would he get her? He wanted to get her something she’ll love but he honestly didn’t know what she would like. 

He looked around the stores but couldn’t think of anything. He thought about going to Honeydukes but was it really romantic to bring someone candy. But then again who doesn’t like candy? He went in to see what they had and remembered something. He remembered one day last week when they were walking out to the quidditch pitch Y/N said she loved sugar quills and licorice wands. He decided to buy as many as he could while throwing in a few chocolate frogs because he never met a person alive who didn’t enjoy them.

It wasn’t cheep and He basically couldn’t buy anything else without emptying his pockets completely but he thought it was worth it if it would make you smile. When they got back to Hogwarts he tried to find a way to get them to Y/N. It wasn’t long before he saw Zeke again and thought that this was his chance.

“Hey, Zeke!” Zeke turned his attention and said “Yes?” “Could you possibly give these to Y/N? I got her them to show her I wasn’t mad.” Oliver said quite awkwardly because after all he didn’t really know Zeke that well. Zeke thought about it for a minute and said “I think it would be way more fitting if you gave them to her yourself.” “But how am I supposed to do that?” “It’s not that hard to sneak someone into our commons rooms and pretty easy to get to the dorms too.” Zeke shrugged. Oliver nodded and they both went up to the Ravenclaw tower. 

Y/N was waiting up in the dorm room. She was still a little upset but she felt a lot better than this morning. She was trying to study for an upcoming divination exam when she heard a small knock on the door. She thought it would be one of her dorm mates so she said “Come in.” When the doors opened it revealed Oliver and Zeke standing right in the doorway holding two bags from Honeydukes. 

They both walked in. Zeke put down his bag on top of your trunk and said “I think this one has something for you.” He said pointing at Oliver before turning around and leaving the two of them alone.

Oliver walked up to Y/N’s bed. “Do you mind if I sit here?” He asked “Of course not.” Y/N said trying to supress a cough. “Sorry I couldn’t make it today. I really wanted to go.” “I know you did but it’s not your fault, Y/N.” He said putting her arm around her. “Oh and by the way I got all of this for you.” He handed her a bag which she opened to reveal a giant assortment of sugar quills and licorice wands of all type of flavors and even a 2 or 3 chocolate frogs. Y/N couldn’t believe he would spend all this money on her of all people. “Do you like it?” He asked “Of course I do, Ollie!” She said while quickly pulling him into a hug.

The spent what felt like hours talking to each other and even planned their next date. It probably wouldn’t be as fun as going to Hogsmeade but neither of them cared. They loved each other no matter where they were. And besides according to Y/N, Sugar quills and licorice wands are better than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing again because I’m lonely. Wollof Ohimze no duolcdnuos or he’s gonna take your sugar quills


End file.
